


they won't take the sky from you

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Batman and Robin both have broken wings, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, and maybe give himself a chance to be helped as well, but the first will help the second heal, the continued adventures of Andro in symbolism land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: "I know. You keep thinking 'if only I'd done something differently. If only I could've... Warned them'. But there isn't anything you could have done. There isn't anything either of us could have done.""Your mom and dad? Does the hurt ever go away?""I wish I could say yes. But it'll get better in time... For you. That I promise."





	they won't take the sky from you

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is from BTAS' "Robin's Recknoning" ep, and title was inspired by Firefly's opening song.

  
  
_Your wings will heal._   
  


**-**   
**Indian ink, watercolors and white ink on mixed media paper**   
  
  
  
_**Please do not steal or repost without permission.** _


End file.
